ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harvest Festival 2008/Guide
Eerie Cloak +1 Didn't get an Eerie Cloak +1 the second time, just a J-o-L, is there some other requirement other than wearing the NQ Eerie Cloak through the quest? TheMysteriousX 16:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :*Must get at least 11 bats or so. --Melios 16:04, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::* kk, I'll add that to the guide then TheMysteriousX 16:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Do you have to be under the level cap to get the scarf drops? --Maerina 21:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :A member in your party, must have the Enlight effect active and has to be the one do did the final blow on the NM to kill it in order to be able to receive the scarves. If you're in the party and in the same area but not taking part of the event, you can still lot on the scarves for yourself. --Drucian 20:24, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :You dont need to be per se... but someone in your party does need to be under the level cap AND land the killing stroke. The enlight effect is the only thing that can do damage to the NM, so someone in your party has to kill the bats and get the enlight effect. 06:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) As an interesting, but somewhat expected note, the Enlight Effect can be boosted by Lightsday by 10%, or up to 33 damage instead of 30. I have also seen that H2H was not getting a boosted damage from the secondary hit as was mentioned on the main page. I removed that comment. If your first his has 7 damage, your second hit will also have 7 damage. The boost from Lightsday (and probably Lightsweather (good luck >.>)) are the only exception to one hit doing more than the other that I can find. Storme 17:01, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Bat Charges Bat kills will count for everyone in the party, so one person could kill 30 and everyone in the party will have an additional effect of 30. --Confirm this? It did not happen to me yesterday. If your wyvern defeats the mob you will still get the charge Paintballparrot 21:21, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Garlic Crackers Has anyone actually got any items using Garlic Crackers? I've just traded 1000 of them, and got nothing. I have none of the items in inventory, safe, locker or storage. TheMysteriousX 23:49, 17 October 2008 (UTC) * The best way to get items is to use a variety of treats.LeonCloud 00:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :*the guid says the complete opposite... are you sure?TheMysteriousX 00:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::*seems so... traded 7 stacks in a row with no items and got nothing. Looks like it's best to stick to ginger cookies. --Cheena 03:21, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I have found, over the last 3 years, that the "spamming" technique (repeatedly giving the same sweet to the same NPC) simply does not work. Maybe it worked, a long time ago, but not anymore. I have found that you either get a costume, or an item, on the first try. If not, you must move on to a different NPC, because you will not get anything more from them. Better yet, wait until the next Van' day begins (00:00) before wasting more sweets. I love this festival, the costumes, the sweets, the ghosts. But, obtaining items is WAY too time-consuming, and usually frustrating. SE should increase the drop rate. It's ridiculous! Arcturus Fenrir 18:24, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Garlic crackers work. On Fairy hardly anyone trys that treat. It could be someone traded them before you.Lethewaters 10:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *First trade of the day specifically to test Garlic Crackers. Darksday at 0:0~ sometime after day change Traded with Pourette in South San d'Oria and got an orc costume. Effectively been trading with them prior to test as well. Vahlshdeh 18:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I spammed in Windurst buying Ginger, Acorn, and Cinna-Cookies, sticking with one mob until I got an item drop and then moving to another, and it took me maybe 10-11 stacks of cookies to get 8/8 on trade drops. Shinrai 20:32, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Trick Staff 3 LS members all received the Trick Staff from Pourette in S. Sandy. 06:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) * After trading loads of stacks of various different Sweets to Pourett I also ended up with a Trick Staff--Rheia 14:00, 18 October 2008 (UTC) * Got it from Pourette as well. Seems to be more than coincidence. The other items collected in S.Sandy for me so far were: ** Corua: Trick Staff II ** Machella: Pumpkin Head II, Treat Staff ** Lusiane: Pumpkin Head, Treat Staff II ** All of these were using Ginger Cookies. -- Parvus (Gilgamesh) 19:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I did this event a couple years back, and I found that certain NPCs (normal ones in costume) were more likely to give items than others, and taking different types of cookies would get you a sweet, i.e trade a ginger cookie, if you get no prize, try a cinna cookie, etc. I ended up with most of them before long... now I don't know if the system was different then but from what I've gathered here it was pretty much the same. --Vuclutout 21:26, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Item Procurement Striking through and editing the Heads and Staves. It's random but I think I may have found at least one similarity. If that doesn't work it is very random. Garlic crackers work. On Fairy hardly anyone trys that treat. It could be someone traded them before you.Lethewaters 10:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) What is the system truly? A friend of mine and I went to do this event together, we traded a treat to the same npc at the same time and we both got the same item at the same time... If it was very random, what are the chances of us both getting the same thing at the same time from the same npc by trading our own treats? There has to be some sort of pattern or key to this. Possibilities/Ideas: * Time Based for different NPCs. * Different NPCs have 'favored' treats. * Item occurrences increase/decrease while in parties. * Different types of sweets may have different chances of obtaining items. * Certain NPCs wield you certain items or have a greater chance of you wielding one. * Specific sweet at a specific time frame may wield you a item. * Equipping a Pitchfork may increase chance of obtaining non-HQ items? Mine or Players' Detailed Item Retrieval Log: * Horror Head (Drucian - Fairy) ** Wore Pumpkin Head ** Windsday at about 3:15, Waning Gibbous (79%) ** Belizieg NPC near Auction House, Bastok Markets (E-8) ** Gave Cinna-cookie as sweet ***Also traded Garlic Crackers and Ginger Cookies, but Cinna-cookies was what got the item. ** Was NOT the first trade of the day. * Horror Head II (Drucian - Fairy) ** Wore Pumpkin Head II ** Windsday at about 7:07, Waning Gibbous (79%) ** Belizieg NPC near Auction House, Bastok Markets (E-8) ** Gave Garlic Cracker as sweet ***Also traded Cinna-cookies and Ginger Cookies, but Garlic Cracker was what got the item. ** Was NOT the first trade of the day. *'Trick Staff (Drucian's Friend - Fairy)' ** First trade ** Traded Ginger Cookie ** Lightningday at about 4:55, Waning Gibbous (74%) ** Trick Ghost in Bastok Markets(Wandering NPC) *'Trick Staff II (Drucian's Friend - Fairy)' ** First trade ** Pitchfork was equipped ** Traded Coin Cookie ** Lightningday at about 19:43, Waning Gibbous (74%) ** Neigepance NPC in Chocobo Stables, Bastok Mines (J-9) *'Pumpkin Head (Drucian's Friend - Fairy)' ** First trade after obtaining the Trick Staff II (Previous listing) ** Pitchfork was equipped ** Traded Wizard Cookie ** Lightsday at about 00:46, Waning Gibbous (71%) ** Neigepance NPC in Chocobo Stables, Bastok Mines (J-9) --Drucian 20:25, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I have created a summary of current theories about Pumpkin/Staff trading. See Harvest Festival Pumpkin Staff Guide. Thank you. --Zylo 20:15, 21 October 2008 (UTC) *I have gotten all the items on my main and most of them on my other characters. I only trade one type of treat per day. I tend to have more luck with stationary regional vendors in obscure places, who aren't currently selling anything because their nation is not in 1st. I am a high level cook so I have the opportunity to try a variety of items so that is how I figured out some of the strategy. Vahlshdeh 09:33, 25 October 2008 (UTC) HQ Head & Staff Traded ~1000 garlic crackers to one of the running Event NPCs wearing my NQ Staff and got nothing. As soon as I started trading to a costumed vendor NPC (Charging Chocobo in Bastok Markets in my case) I got all 4 HQ items wearing the corresponding NQ Item. within a few trades. I could also only get 1 HQ item per game day. Wearing the NQ got me the HQ, however you may get all the HQ in the same day, just go to a different NPC and start trading. All done with Acorn Cookies. --Raikenshi Tested Treats I have traded the following items and gotten items as well as costumes for them. Please note, the HQ version of an accepted item always worked for me. I do not know how to add them to the list on the main page or I would. Sorry bout that but people are welcome to do so if they do know how. *'All the HQ Treat versions of the NQ that I have listed, have worked for me' *'RQ Items' **Apple Pie **Cinna-cookie **Baked Apple **Acorn Cookie **Goblin Chocolate **Melon Pie **Bubble Chocolate **Sweet Rice Cake **Buche_au_Chocolat **Snoll Gelato **Rolanberry Pie **Sweet Rice Cake *'HQ items' - These work as separate items from their NQ. What I mean is that you can trade a Baked Apple and also the HQ version, a Sweet Baked Apple in the same game day and NPC will accept them as two different types of treats even if you trade them to the same NPC. **Apple Pie +1 **Coin Cookie **Sweet Baked Apple **Wild Cookie **Hobgoblin Chocolate **Wizard Cookie **Garlic Cracker +1 Vahlshdeh 19:38, 25 October 2008 (UTC)Started adding some of the items to the main page. Added Rolanberry Pie and Snoll Gelato but I do not have the HQ version so did not add. It should work though if following the same acceptance result of all the other HQ/NQ items I have tested.Vahlshdeh 19:49, 25 October 2008 (UTC)